Rєbєl Dяєαм
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Los corazones se rompen y sanan. El tiempo pasa y a veces es tarde para ponerse a pensar. [HιиαNαяυSαkυ] [Oиє-Shστ].


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Hιиα|Nαяυ|Sαkυ. » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ. » **Words**: 1005 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: K+

.

* * *

**Rєb**єl Dя**єα**м

* * *

.

**S**e sentó en el sitio conocido dentro de Ichiraku y pidió un tazón de ramen a Teuchi. Decidió tomarse un descanso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que optó por retirarse cinco minutos del trabajo para despejar su mente? No podía recordarlo.

Suspiró. «Naruto, te vas a convertir en uno de esos tipos que viven para trabajar, dattebayo», se dijo a si mismo. Pero no estaba muy preocupado. Sabía que lo hacía para cumplir uno de sus sueños, que los primeros años eran duros pero claves para poder construir su propio legado en una base sólida.

Se sintió extraño al contemplar a los cientos de aldeanos enfrascados en sus actividades diarias, con la mirada fija en puntos diversos y la mente enfocada en sus labores. Parecía un espectador ubicado en otra dimensión: Ichiraku guardaba dentro de sí, cientos de reminiscencias, tanto alegres como tormentosas con el Equipo Siete o los 9 Novatos; como aquella vez en que invitaron a Kakashi con el único objetivo de descrubrir que ocultaba tras su eterna máscara cubriendole medio rostro, o la primera vez que Sakura-chan accedió a tener una cita con él la noche que Sasuke desertó. Aún podía evocar el melancolíco, entristecido y preocupado sopor en sus níveas mejillas.

Y él aprovechó para mimetizarse con el ambiente, llevando su mente a ese grado de memorias y reflexión que reinaba en la atmósfera del local.

«En verdad... Ya no soy el de antes.»

Iruka-sensei se lo había comentado y él lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo serlo? Él era el chico que nunca se rendía y que creía que los sueños se podían alcanzar con esfuerzo y convicción. Cuando se encontró con el fracaso, con la derrota inevitable, su corazón se partió en pedazos como si estuviera hecho de frágil cristal. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Sakura siempre amaría a otro y que él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando entendió que había sueños imposibles, porque a veces simplemente uno no puede ni siquiera correr, aunque quiera, para llegar a la meta.

El amor no se puede forzar. Sakura Haruno no tenía la culpa por no amarlo, ni él la tenía por no lograr conquistarla. Nadie era culpable. Nada se podía hacer. Y cuando él lo comprendió, sintió que sus pies rozaban el fondo del abismo de la desesperación.

Incomprendido en la oscuridad, así estaba. Todos se tomaban su amor por la ninja médico como un chiste, un capricho infantil de un joven incauto e inmaduro. Jamás entendieron que era un amor puro y verdadero. Sus amigos en realidad nunca supieron que Naruto Uzumaki, el chico optimista, era capaz de sufrir hasta el punto de quiebre, como lo había hecho.

Pero él no iba a sucumbir. Cegado por su oscuridad, se aferró a sus otros sueños y decidió elevarse con ellos. «Ser Hokage, si, el mejor de todos». Su otra posibilidad de triunfar, aunque no en el amor. Sudaría y no dormiría si era necesario, pero algún día, lograría superar a sus antecesores. No quería sentir de nuevo el gusto amargo del fracaso contaminando su saliva.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró hacia el ocaso. No iba a lograr nada si seguía inactivo de esa forma.

Se paró agradeciéndo a Teuchi y dejó la paga en la repisa. Se paró y sus ojos se cruzaron inesperadamente con otra mirada. Dos ojos nacarados que lo contemplaron al tiempo en que aquel rostro enrojecía, dos ojos que comprendieron al instante su dolor profundo y sus ansias de sanar, porque ellos estaban pasando por su propio momento de angustia.

Naruto miró a la chica, sintiendo como sí la viera por primera vez. Ella se aferró al borde de su chaqueta lila, hundiéndose de nuevo en su creciente verguenza. No desencajaba con el ambiente, ni él tampoco. En estos momentos, aquel local de ramen parecía el sitio de los corazones rotos.

Curioso, se prometió volver al otro día. Y ella también regresó...

.

.

—**¡S**i, y fue en Ichiraku, dattebayo! —contó a sus amigos en la celebración de su compromiso con Hinata Hyūga, un par de años después. Su mano estaba entrelazada a la de su prometida, cuyos ojos blancos ya no estaban afligidos como aquella primera vez en que se permitió notarla de verdad.

Sonrió, y lo mismo hicieron todos su amigos ahí presentes, quienes parecían sorprenderse por encontrar a Naruto tan contento y enamorado. Y ella... En ese instante, la recordó y la miró. No podía descifrar si su rostro expresaba tristeza, melancolía o arrepentimiento. Lo cierto es que Sakura no estaba feliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Después de todo ese tiempo...?

«No me hagas esto», exclamó el Uzumaki en silencio. «No quiero dudar ahora».

Ella pareció escucharlo con su mente y le devolvió la mirada.

«No podía esperarte para siempre», pensó él, y seguramente sus ojos hablaron por sus labios. Tal vez expresaron involuntariamente esa añoranza guardada del pasado. No, no era un remordimiento insano y negativo, sino una cicatriz que cada tanto latía, acompañada por el recuerdo de una remota e inocente tristeza.

Y ella lo sintió. Quizás en un instante su corazón se cuestionó asuntos que jamás imaginó, ahogándose en las dudas, en el interminable «qué hubiese pasado si...» Por eso mismo, sonrió de manera forzosa y se retiró disimuladamente de la estancia en que estaban reunidos. Porque ya era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar.

Entonces, la princesa Hyūga lo abrazó, y de a poco volvió a olvidarse de su antiguo sueño rebelde.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: La **fuente de inspiración para este Shot ha sido la canción **The** **Fourth** **Avenue** **Café**, del grupo japonés **L**'**arc**~**en**~ **Ciel**. Es una de las canciones más hermosas que escuché. La recomiendo altamente. Y si esta aclaración sirve para que alguien conozca la canción, seré feliz^^

Y no, no me gusta el NaruHina, sólo lo he incluído porque se ajustaba a las circunstancias de mi visión :p.

Comentarios, criticas constructivas, todo es bien recibido si es con respeto C=

**Adieu**~


End file.
